count your blessing(s)
by dolorussven
Summary: Napasnya tercekat mengetahui kemungkinan yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup—Kagura dalam bahaya. —Hayabusa/Kagura, modern AU*


count your blessing(s),

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning:** ooc. modern au. typo/misstypo. kidnapping, animal death. agak rancu fokus ceritanya, tapi semoga bisa dipahami.

 **sinopsis:** napasnya tercekat mengetahui kemungkinan yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup—kagura dalam bahaya.

 **note:** lanjutan dari ff sebelah; niatnya pengen bikin multichap tapi sadar ini juga bisa dinikmati ama yg demen hayagura (wtf where u ppl at i need hayagura too). jadi ini dapet bagian sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Ia masih mengingat rasanya pertama kali menghunuskan _katana-_ nya pada target.

Rasanya amat sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Tetapi ia terus melakukannya—bahkan ketika teman masa kecilnya mulai mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres dari dirinya, ia meminta untuk berhenti melakukan apapun itu yang sedang dilakukan, dan kembali bermain dengan Seimei bersama-sama, kucing kesayangan gadis itu. Hidup normal tanpa ada _jam kerja malam._

Ia tidak bisa berhenti dari pekerjaan ini.

Masih berbekas di ingatan, ekspresi gadis itu saat ia mengetahui keluarganya dibunuh oleh penjahat berdarah dingin yang ingin mengambil harta paling berharga keluarga Kagura; sebuah _wagasa_ yang diwarisi turun-temurun, saat ini terduduk di ujung ruangan apartemen mereka berdua, menanti debu. Gadis itu menangis tanpa henti dan enggan makan tiga hari lamanya, sebelum akhirnya ia memasuki kamarnya dan mengecupnya di bibir, katanya: "Kagura, ayo makan."

Yang tidak dibalas.

Hayabusa menyendoki makanannya ke mulutnya sendiri, mengunyahnya, lalu memberikannya pada gadis itu melalui mulutnya, mendorongnya ke mulut lawannya yang tidak memberontak.

Gadis itu menelannya segera.

Saat mereka selesai, gadis itu menatapnya. "Maaf aku merepotkan."

Terhipnotis selalu, dengan gadis itu yang selalu memandangnya demikian. Hayabusa membuang muka, ia menutupi mulutnya kembali dengan masker, lalu berpura-pura batuk. "Kau akan sakit." Katanya, mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu kalau kemungkinan ia akan sakit tertular flu yang diidap olehnya.

Gadis itu menautkan jari mereka, lalu memperlihatkannya pada Hayabusa; cocok untuk satu sama lain. Ia tersenyum sedih. "Kalau begitu… setidaknya kita bersama, kan?"

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, bersenderan dengan pintu, larut dalam suasana. Di luar, Seimei mengeong minta diberi makan.

"Aku akan pergi." Bisiknya, perlahan, namun kesunyian pecah di antara mereka. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya, matanya berkilat pedih—Hayabusa tidak ingin meninggalkannya. "Tiga hari, atau kurang." Harapnya semoga kurang dari dua hari—mencuri artefak kuno dari sebuah kartel mungkin pekerjaan yang mudah.

Ia tersenyum—menyedihkan. Senyum gadis itu membuat perutnya mual mengingat-ingat kalau ialah yang membuat senyum gadis itu miris. "Jangan tinggalkan aku terlalu lama." Ia mengulurkan kelingkingnya; sebuah janji. Hayabusa tidak siap dengan komitmen itu. Tetapi gadis itu selalu siap untuk dirinya dalam situasi apapun. Ia menautkan jarinya pada gadis itu yang menanti. "Pulanglah dengan selamat.

"Aku sayang kamu."

Ia mengangguk.

Kata-katanya mati sebelum mencapai lidahnya.

 _Aku mencintaimu._

.

* * *

.

Ia kembali, dua hari kemudian.

Gadis itu menghilang, dan kucing yang menyerupai Seimei—tergeletak tak bernyawa digenangi darahnya sendiri.

 _Menyakitkan._

 _Menyedihkan._

Ia melihat _wagasa_ milik gadis itu terbuka lebar di tengah ruangan. Gadis itu memberontak dengan berani. Aroma garam di antara bau amis kematian dan noda darah di atas meja menarik perhatian inderanya.

 _Wagasa_ miliknya terbuka lebar, ditiup angin dan melambai kesana-kemari. Hayabusa mendekat.

Dari rongga dalam _wagasa_ , suara gadis itu terdengar; menjerit—menangis, memanggil-manggil namanya hingga suaranya hilang bersama dengan harapannya.

Kemudian suara lain: katanya, _"Selamatkan dia…."_

Ia menengadah.

"Kagura?"

Tidak ada yang membalas.

"Kagura…?" ia memanggil sekali lagi. Ia ingin tertawa dan mengatakan pada gadis itu kalau candaannya cukup lucu. _Keluarlah dari persembunyianmu_. Tetapi tidak ada suara lain selain langkah kakinya yang mulai ragu dan derit pintu kamar gadis itu yang ia buka perlahan-lahan. Berharap mendengar deru napas teratur dari lipatan selimut. "Tidak lucu."

Tidak ada.

Sesaat ia berpikir _tidak mungkin_.

Ia menatap kucing yang menyerupai Seimei— _Seimei_ —di pintu masuk.

Ironis, hidup meregang nyawa di lantai marmer, tidak berkuasa melawan takdir.

Napasnya tercekat mengetahui kemungkinan yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup—Kagura dalam bahaya.

.

* * *

.

Siapa yang ingin menyakiti Kagura?

Ia berusaha mencari tahu apapun tentang Kagura, dan keluarganya. Awalnya ia berasumsi orang-orang yang bekerja dibalik pembunuhan keluarganyalah yang juga menculik gadis itu. Tetapi tidak mungkin. Hayabusa sudah menemukan pelakunya, dan hukuman sudah diantar ke liang lahatnya. Ia masih memegang _wagasa_ milik gadis itu, yang tiap malam mebisikkan rahasia-rahasia yang tidak ingin ia dengar.

Suara itu berbicara dengan suara yang ia rindukan; lirih, lembut.

Tetapi Hayabusa tahu itu bukan Kagura.

 _Sakit._

Kata-katanya sinis, terkadang mengatakan _seberapa besar hatiku untukmu_ , atau _tak terduga cintaku yang bersemi untukmu sebelum aku sendiri memahaminya_ , jarang-jarang hanyalah sendu, dan berkata: _cintaku untukmu adalah abadi._

Ia meletakkan _wagasa_ itu di samping pintu masuk, tidak lagi ia biarkan benda itu berada dekat dengannya.

Tak lama, seorang wanita menghampirinya dan mengatakan padanya, "Payung yang kau miliki itu—"

Ia melemparkan _kunai_ ke arah wanita itu. Meleset. Sebuah peringatan, jadilah.

Wanita itu tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya, menyeringai. "Tuan, apakah kau tertarik menggunakan jasaku?" tawarnya. Hayabusa segera berlalu tanda tak minat. "Informasi adalah suatu hal yang tak ternilai harganya." Lanjutnya, tetapi ia tetap tak tertarik. Ada hal lain yang jauh lebih berharga daripada informasi.

"Aku tahu dimana gadis itu."

Secepat mungkin ia berbalik.

Wanita itu menghilang—dan kembali muncul di belakangnya. Ia tersentak. "Tertarik?" tawa. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Aku tahu segala hal tentangmu, Hayabusa."

.

* * *

.

Ada sebuah bangunan perkantoran di seberang apartemen yang dimiliki Hayabusa sekarang.

Seorang gembong kartel narkotika menjalankan bisnisnya di sana, dengan kedok kantor asuransi. Hayabusa melihat orang itu, sekali dalam seminggu atau dua kali, bila beruntung. Terkadang ia melihat seseorang terbunuh di ruangan itu, terkadang pria itu hanya duduk di sana seharian penuh, menatap beberapa dokumen yang diserahkan anak buahnya beberapa saat lalu.

Momen yang lebih langka, ia akan seperti berbalik, mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah gedung ini, dan mencari.

Ia menarik teropongnya untuk mengamati apa yang dilakukan orang itu. Setiap malam menjelang, ia menyelinap dan mencari tahu apa terjadi dalam bisnis orang itu—apa saja yang dibawa masuk ke teritorinya, siapa saja yang melanggar peraturan, apa saja propertinya yang terjual kepada siapa atau hilang—ia melihat ilustrasi sebuah benda yang seharusnya tidak di sini.

 _Hilang._

Lampirannya, adalah foto seorang gadis, surai putihnya kini muram dan berantakan, ada darah mengalir dari bibir dan pelipisnya, bercampur dengan air mata dan saliva. Di bawahnya, sebuah laporan: _Informan mengarahkan kami pada sebuah alamat. Seorang gadis dari Timur, kemungkinan mahasiswi. Subjek tidak membuka mulut. Lokasi objek belum diketahui._

Tidak ada lokasi yang tertulis di sana.

 _Kagura…._

Ia kembali ke apartemennya, mengingat-ingat apa yang ia dapatkan di malam itu, lalu merekapnya ulang pada beberapa lembar kertas.

Ia menggambar Kagura, tersenyum dalam ingatannya, seperti saat pertama kali ia berjumpa.

Ia berteriak. Memukul dinding hingga buku-buku tangannya terasa hancur, darah. Tapi ia tidak merasakan sakit.

Hanya rindu yang dapat ia rasakan sampai di tulang-tulangnya.

.

* * *

.

"Uhm, maukah anda mengantarku ke gedung itu…?"

Ia melipat payungnya, lalu berdiri di samping gadis berjaket merah yang berteduh dari hujan deras. Ia mengenakan rok pendek dan sepatu _boots_. Tudung jaketnya basah. Hayabusa yakin gadis itu berniat untuk berlari pulang, namun segera kembali ke taman untuk berteduh karena hujannya terlalu deras untuk dirinya tembus seorang diri.

Hayabusa tidak ingin pulang ke apartemennya—gadis itu mengarah ke apartemen yang sama dengannya. "Nanti." Balasnya. Hujan begini mungkin saat yang tepat untuk meminum teh, atau kopi. Gadis itu mengikutinya ke kounter kedai kopi yang sepi pelanggan. Ia memesan teh.

Mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Anda… sedih." Kata gadis itu. Tidak dibalas, gadis itu terdiam selagi Hayabusa menikmati minumnya.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan bersama-sama menuju apartemennya. Saat tiba di lift, gadis itu menekan tombol lantai tujuannya; itu berarti mereka tinggal di lantai yang sama. Gadis itu berlari ke pintu yang letaknya di sebelah. Ia menunggu agak lama.

Hayabusa memasuki ruangannya—gadis itu berteriak, "A-ah, terima kasih!" tetapi ia buru-buru menutup pintu.

Esoknya ia mendengar suara Alice dan gadis itu berbincang di koridor. "Um, bagaimana menulis namanya…? Ha-ya…?"

Alice tertawa mendengar seberapa kikuk gadis itu. "Ruby, Ruby, _Ruby_ ; sini, biar kutuliskan."

Wanita itu terdengar tulus, berbeda saat pertama kali ia berjumpa dengannya. Hayabusa lantas melihat secarik kertas diselipkan masuk dari kolong pintunya. Ia mengambilnya, lalu membukanya, di sana, tertulis nama gadis itu; Ruby, dan ucapan terima kasih atas bantuannya kemarin tertinggal di gagang pintu masuknya.

Ia tersenyum kecil.

.

* * *

.

 _Wagasa_ itu kembali membisikkan sesuatu padanya, kali ini menolak untuk membisu sampai Hayabusa mendengar apa yang ingin disampaikan.

 _Cepat, cepat…._

Lalu suara Kagura berteriak meminta tolong terdengar, terisak menyakitkan yang cukup untuk menyiksa Hayabusa. Suaranya cukup menyayat hatinya, ia tidak yakin dirinya siap untuk mengetahui kondisi Kagura sekarang—tetapi ia harus lebih cepat. Sebelum terlambat.

Ia menyelinap masuk ke kantor itu; mengorek informasi lain yang disimpan mengenai gadisnya. Tidak ada tambahan.

Lalu suara langkah kaki menghampirinya.

Seseorang mendekat.

"Siapa yang mengirimmu?" tanyanya, dingin. Bersama dengan tiga anak buahnya yang menghadang pintu keluar, Tuan Besar dari segala kejahatan terorganisir di kota ini. Ia nampak tenang. Hayabusa mengangkat kedua tangannya, perlahan-lahan—lalu melemparkan _shuriken_ ke arah tiga anak buahnya, yang segera menembakinya. Ia melompat, mengayunkan pedangnya; bersatu dengan bayangan.

Kemudian hanya orang itu yang tersisa—ia bertepuk tangan.

Ia ingin membunuh orang ini—namun ia membutuhkan orang ini untuk mengetahui dimana _Kagura._

Hayabusa menyudutkannya, dengan _kunai_ di lehernya, bersinar berbahaya di keremangan malam.

"Aku akan membayarmu tiga kali lipat dari orang yang menyewa jasamu kalau kau bekerja untukku." Ia terlihat tidak takut; senyumnya masih miring, dan tidak sedikitpun ia menunjukkan kelemahannya pada musuhnya. Orang ini menguasai permainan emosi dalam pekerjaannya.

"Dimana dia?" ia bertanya, memperkuat ancamannya dengan mendorong _kunai_ -nya hingga mengundang darah keluar dari antara kulit pria itu. " _Kagura."_

Tawa; ia mengingat siapa yang dimaksud. "Kau tahu," ia memulai. "lucu; bila kau bertemu denganku beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku mungkin akan membunuhmu di sini, sekarang juga, lalu gadis itu." Ia memperlihatkan apa yang ada di balik lengan jasnya; sebuah belati. Hayabusa tidak menyadari kehadiran benda itu.

Bila ia memiliki niat untuk membunuh, mungkin….

Ia menghantam tubuh pria itu kembali ke dinding. Pria itu hanya tersenyum. "Aku memahami perasaanmu."

Katanya.

Hayabusa merasa tangannya gemetar. Namun ia menggenggam _kunai-_ nya lebih kuat. Ia tidak boleh dimanipulasi oleh bajingan seperti dia. "Aku juga akan melakukan hal serupa bila ia berada dalam situasi yang sama seperti gadismu itu."

Pria itu menendangnya saat ia lengah, Hayabusa dapat merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai. Ia bertemu pandang dengan salah satu anak buahnya yang meregang nyawa. Lalu kerahnya ditarik—Hayabusa mengayunkan _kunai_ -nya sebagai upaya penyerangan; pria itu menggunakan tangannya sendiri untuk melindungi matanya. Ia meringis, lalu darah.

"Kau akan melakukan apapun untuknya, kan?" tanyanya. "Untuk orang yang kita sayangi, kita jatuh pada kesimpulan yang sama; kita akan melawan apapun untuk mendapatkannya kembali, bahkan maut sekalipun." Mungkin ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Pria itu melepaskan pegangannya. "Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sini bersama dengannya, asal kau tak lagi kembali kemari. Bagaimana?"

Lalu secarik kertas diberikan padanya—sebuah alamat.

"Kalau ada yang melihat kehadiranmu kembali dan mengganggu bisnisku seperti _kemarin_ , aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu."

.

* * *

.

Ia tidak menoleh ke belakang barang sekalipun.

Gedung ke gedung ia lalui—hingga ia tiba di sebuah bangunan kecil yang terbengkalai di antara perumahan mewah. Ia melihat rantai menggantung dari langit-langitnya, dan di tengah, seorang gadis tertunduk lesu. Kulitnya menggantung pada tulangnya; berkas darah di pakaiannya yang hanyalah sebuah gaun malam berwarna putih.

Hayabusa segera menghampiri gadis itu tanpa khawatir akan adanya perangkap.

Ia menyentuh pipi gadis itu, lalu terbuka matanya, bening menatap Hayabusa dengan sayu. Tidak percaya, ia bertanya: "Ha… ya…?"

Suaranya parau, dalam hatinya ia menyesal tidak membawakan makan, minum atau selimut untuknya—pemuda itu menjawab, gugup: "Ini—ini… aku. Tunggu sebentar." Ia lalu mulai bekerja untuk membukakan belenggu yang berada di sekitar pergelangan tangan, kaki, dan leher gadis itu. Tubuhnya segera terjatuh dan Hayabusa mengangkat tubuhnya yang ringkih.

"Hei." Mulainya. Tidak tahu harus bilang apa. _Maaf aku tidak menyelamatkanmu lebih cepat. Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu. Maaf aku membiarkanmu dalam bahaya. Maaf aku gagal melindungimu. Maaf aku bodoh. Maaf aku tidak berguna. Maaf aku_ —

Kagura menyentuh tangannya; dingin, tremor. Matanya menatap milik Hayabusa, tahu persis apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Berhen… ti berpikir; se-setidaknya… kau datang…." lalu pipinya—air mata mulai mengalir, dan gadis itu menyapunya dengan jemarinya yang menggigil. Selalu dingin. "Setidaknya… kita bersama… kan…?"

Yang terdengar kini hanyalah isakan tertahan.

"Haya… aku ngantuk…"

 _Jangan._

"Pegang aku." Kagura melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Hayabusa. "Jangan lepaskan, ya?"

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "…tidak pernah… melepaskan-mu."

Matanya terpejam.

.

* * *

.

Ia tidak menoleh ke belakang barang sekalipun.

Bersama dengan Kagura—ia pergi ke suatu tempat lain, selamanya dalam pelarian. Kota baru, budaya baru.

Hari ini, sepucuk surat datang ke kediamannya. Tanpa alamat, tanpa perangko. Hanya sebuah amplop putih bersih. Ia membukanya perlahan-lahan; tulisan tangan yang tidak ia kenali menyapa pandangannya. Namanya tertulis rapih di ujung.

"Apa itu, Haya?"

Suara Kagura dari belakangnya. Ia menutup surat itu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Bukan apa-apa."

 _Tawaran pekerjaan. Kontrak membunuh. Pelanggaran._

Kagura tersenyum hingga matanya berkelip.

 _Pelanggaran kode etik; eksekusi._

 _Coba saja datang kemari._ Pikirnya.

Gadis itu menariknya ke luar, dengan _wagasa_ di tangannya yang sesekali membisikkan sesuatu pada Hayabusa; _ia menyambut tanganku._

Seharusnya gadis itu membenci atas apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

Tetapi kini tangannya digenggam jauh lebih erat dari sebelum-sebelumnya, lalu gadis itu, kekasih hatinya, berkata: "Kita akan terus bersama, kan?"

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

 **note:** nama seimei ditulis 生命 artinya hidup. _selamat hari kasih sayang!_

—14 Februari, 11:17 AM, Jakarta.


End file.
